


Junkrat & Roadhog x Reader NSFW

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bondage, Knotting, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: Requests/Trades from my Tumblr thats are NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat x Female Reader
> 
> Lipstick kink

Gross. 

Thats how the lipstick felt when you swiped a thin layer of the gunky feeling gloss onto your lips, but you had to admit you did look good. Hana had suggested the color to you because of your pale skin tone. 

Who were you to argue? You assumed the girl had much better taste in fashion than you since you spent most of your days in Australia looking like a mess. 

Shaking your head you glimpsed at the clock on your nightstand, you would have to leave soon. Standing you did one last inspection of yourself in the small mirror on the vanity table in the room.

The black dress hugged your curves just right your sleek muscular form highlighted in all the right places, the long sleeves covering the numerous scars from past missions. Usually ratty hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail or a bun was now clean and curled falling down your back. 

You couldn’t help but smile, it was rare for you to get dolled up like this. Sitting back down in the seat you lean down strapping on a pair of black heels knowing full well you were going to discard them the first chance you got. 

“Oi darl’ have ya seen my–” You jumped as you sat up seeing your beloved junker standing in the doorway, an unusual silence gripping him as he looked you up and down. 

“ _Hooley dooley_.” Standing quickly you adverted your gaze feeling the heat rise to your cheeks. Grabbing the purse off your bed and filling it with things necessary for the outing.

Phone. Keys. _Pistol_. Your eyes glance to the tube of lipstick sitting on the desk, as you reach out for the golden tube a pair of hands grip your hips. 

“Where ya think yer goin’ lookin’ like that?” A hushed mumble was buried into your hair as those familiar big hands dragged up your sides sending shivers down your spine. 

“J-Just a mission, data transfer. Should be back at the base before tomorrow.” Prying the wandering hands from your body you stepped away looking back at the junker. 

“Whot why wasn’t I assigned this mission?” You only watched as he approached once more his hands reaching out to grab you again. Quickly grabbing the lipstick you shove it into your purse.

“Because you don’t clean up.” A giggle left his lips as you swatted his hands away from your body he stood tall as he approached again. 

“Awe comeon darl’ jus’ a quickie?” This time there was no escape, you had backed up into the wall while continuing to hit his hands away from your body. His hands now caged you in planted firmly on either side of you. Looking up you realized even in your heels you barely passed his chin. 

Your eyes reached higher yet looking at that signature face splitting grin, you always told yourself it was to show off that gold tooth of his. But you’ve come to realize its just the way the crazy man smiles. 

A little higher, and your eyes met with his fiery ones. Only then you saw the hunger that rested in the amber hues. A throaty chuckle left his lips as he leaned in his nose brushed against yours his breath hot on your lips. You only snapped out of the moment by the buzz of your phone in the purse you were clutching so tightly. 

“No.” Quickly and effectively you ducked under his arm leaving him high and dry as you approached the bedroom door. Hearing the mild curses behind you in addition to the thud of a boot and clank of the peg you knew he was in hot pursuit behind you. 

“Just say yer sick sheila, they can’t need ya that bad!” Now standing in front of the paneled door that led to the halls you turned around stopping the junker dead in his tracks. 

“Jamison we talked about this.” His eyes casted down to the ground, he knew you only used his full name when you grew frustrated with him. Sighing you now approached him your hands sliding over his cheeks, his instantly looked up at you smiling sadly.

“We’re hero’s, and our job is never done. I’ll be back before midnight or I’ll call, promise.” It was almost like having a pet, the junker instantly perked up nodding as he stared at you lost in thought. 

“Ya look explosive darl’…” You felt your cheeks heat with the compliment, smiling you kissed his lips quickly Junkrat leaning in as you pulled away. 

“I have to go, mercy will have my head if were late.” Junkrat groaned inching closer once more looking down at you his arms limply hanging at his sides. You kissed his cheek giggling at the bright red lipstick stain that you left on the dirtied junkers skin. 

Just like that you slipped out the door and towards the transport, Junkrat looked to his side where a mirror was hung up on the wall. Seeing the red lipstick stain stirred something inside him and made him once more groan, his eyes looking towards the door patiently waiting for your return. 

* * *

 

“Good work tonight the mission went smoothly!” Mercy exclaimed as the tired team walked off the carrier, how the woman had so much pep was beyond you. 

“Goodnight everyone…” You grumbled with your heels in hand and purse in the other, when you finally made it back to the room you stumbled inside.

“Jamie baby sorry I’m back so late that mission was a mess.” A loud yawn escaped your lips as you dropped the heels to the floor, the living area you shared was completely dark. Shrugging you assumed he was out tinkering away with his bombs, the maniac dig have one of the craziest sleeping schedules you ever saw. 

You walked into the bedroom ready to just fall onto the mattress and knock out. Before you could take another step further into the room a pair of hands slammed you into the wall making you cry out. Beginning to flail and kick your hands were easily pinned above your head.

“Darl’ its just me.” The familiar voice made you sigh with relief.

“Jamie what the fuck, you scared the shit out of me. If I had my weapon or something I might of-” You weren’t able to finish scolding the him before he silenced you with his mouth. His hand letting go of your arms to grab your hips lifting you up easily against the wall, your legs instinctively wrapped around his torso. 

He bit down on your bottom lip and gave it a slight pull earning a muffled moan from you, he pulled away this time you were leaning forward for more. 

“Fuck darl’ I should be the one yellin’ at ya, marking me up like that ‘n leaving yer favorite junker high and dry?” You were confused looking at Junkrat, you eyes finally landing on the red lip print on his cheek. 

“The… The lipstick?” At the mention of the makeup he groaned pressing his hips up against yours. You could feel the stiff outline of his cock through his shorts as he pressed it right against your ass. 

“C-Can you do it again darl’?” The question caught you by surprise as Junkrat rocked his hips into you again the friction making you jump. You looked at Junkrat as he tilted his head to the side, leaning forward you pressed your lips to his neck feeling the quick thump of his heart under his skin.

You left a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulder, stopping to moan when he moved his hips to press directly against your entrance. Looking down you notice that there were no marks, it had been hours since you last touched up the lipstick. 

“Jamie.. my lipstick…” Jamie looked down at you stilling the deep grind of his hips, he craned his neck to look at were you left your trail of kisses. A childlike whine escaping his lips when he realized there were no marks. 

“Purse.” You pointed at the purse that now laid on the floor the contents now spilled out, the golden tube shining in what light entered the room. He moved quickly putting you down gently, wasting no time in retrieving the lipstick. Practically shoving it into your hands he was on you again his lips attacking your neck and shoulder sucking and bitting sloppily. 

You popped off the top of the tube struggling with the application as Junkrat didn’t slow or stop his assault on your neck, when you finally got a thick layer of the stuff on you pushed him away. You capped the lipstick and dropped it to the floor before approaching him, he stood still watching you carefully.

When your hands pressed against his chest he took a step back, as you continued to press he continued to walk backwards. Bumping into the edge of the bed he collapsed into a sitting position, he looked up at you waiting.

You never had seen him so quiet, so obedient.

Leaning forward you pressed your lips agains his shoulder, he sharply inhaled as you continued to press kisses onto his skin leaving behind a trail of red. Dropping to your knees you stopped kissing when your lips bumped into the edge of his shorts.

He only looked down at you biting down so hard on his bottom lip you could see the blood slightly drip down his chin. 

“Jamie…” Your own voice was a hushed whisper as you stared at the blood, he didn’t even stir his eyes still locked on you. Reaching up you began to undo his pants seeing the painfully obvious budge resting behind the clothes. 

“Stop biting your lip, your bleeding.” He seemed to move this time reaching up to wipe away the blood releasing his lip from between his teeth. He giggled excitedly as he lifted his hips your hands pushing his shorts down. 

“Ya know darl’ as much as I’d like to see ya choke on my cock I can’t wait.” Your hands had barely hooked into the band on his boxers before her captured your wrists pulling you up onto the bed with him. You grunted as your back hit the mattress, with a hand firmly gripping each leg Junkrat tugged your body easily towards him. 

“And yer still wearin’ far to much darl’…” His hands slid up your legs pushing the smooth material of your dress away from your skin, his flesh hand squeezing and stroking every inch. 

“Your taking too long.” For once you took the junker by surprise, you pushed his hands away earning a growl from him. Reaching down yourself you pulled the fabric over your head tossing the dress to the side, his irritation soon dissolved into hunger. 

Spreading your legs he slipped between them grinding against you once more, you could feel how hot he was now that you had discarded your dress. He reached behind you pulling you up slightly so he could undo the clasp on your bra. Fumbling you could hear him curse under his breath making you giggle until you heard a snap.

“Jamison Fawkes you didn’t.” The grin on his lipstick smudged lips told you everything you needed to know, he practically ripped the bra from your body tossing it somewhere behind himself. His hands began to play with your breasts the chill of his omnic hand making you flinch and writhe in pleasure. 

When the hands pulled away you opened your eyes confused, Junkrat held the familiar tube of red lipstick in his hand grinning wildly. You reached out for the tube only to have it pulled from your reach.

“Nuh uh.” Junkrat popped off the covering himself and grabbed your cheeks squishing them so your lips make a kissy face, you were surprised at the care he took in applying the makeup. 

“Perfect.” He capped the lipstick carefully tossing it to the side before fully returning his attention to you. He captured your lips with his pulling away to leave a trail of kisses down your neck and against your collar bone. 

“Fuck Jamie, please…” Your back arched up as his kisses, you didn’t even notice when his hands slipped your underwear down. Gasping when he dragged a finger against you paying a little extra attention to your clit. 

“Mmph look at ya, this wet and I’ve barely done anything to ya.” He chuckled he slipped his boxers down, now it was your turn to surprise him as you grabbed his shoulders pulling him towards you. Instead of kissing his lips you kiss his cheek, lips brushing over his skin to his jawline where you press harsh kisses against his skin. A low groan slips past his lips as he grips your hips pressing his thick head to your slick entrance.

Your lips trail down to the opposite side of his neck where _previously_ there hadn’t been any marks. He pushed into you making you drop your head back into the pillows, gripping the sheets below you. 

“Ah fuck, its like yer made for me darl’…” His thrusts speed up quickly and soon his slamming into you, his hands tightly gripping on your hips are the only thing keeping you in place. You don’t bother this silence your cries and moans, you know he loves it by the praise you receive in hot breaths against your ear. 

Soon enough you found your first orgasm crying out and trembling underneath Junkrats body, for a moment he stops looking down at you. Taking in the flushed ‘fucked out’ look on your face. Your surprised when he starts thrusting again your hands weakly pushing at his hips to stop him, “Jamie w-wait please I’m s-sensitive!”

Your cries for mercy mean nothing to him as he moans his head rolling back as he continues to slap his skinny hips into you without missing a beat. You can only grip onto his wrists and join in on the ride crying out his name like a prayer as he giggled looking back down at you. 

“Ya look… like yer… ready to explode lovely…” He felt his own pleasure building as he grinned his thrusts becoming sloppy as he captured your lips once more. With a few more thrusts he groaned burying himself deep within you as he came, shuttering as your body clamped down so tightly on him milking him dry.

You cried out as he thrusted deeply into you ripping a second orgasm from you making you see stars, your back arched completely away from the bed. Jamie exhaled carefully pulling out of you as he watched you slowly come back down to earth. The way your chest rapidly rose and fell with every breath, the way your skin practically glowed with the layer of sweat that covered you,

“J-Jamie.” Your soft voice snapped him out of his staring he smiled softly as you held your arms out to him, he collapsed into your arms laying his head on your chest.

“I love ya darl’.” He pressed a tender kiss into the skin between your breasts making you flinch slightly.

“I love you too Jamie.” With that you both fell asleep easily, wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

 

The next morning you were surprised to find Junkrat wasn’t laying in bed next to you, figuring he went to get breakfast with Roadhog. Walking to the bathroom you took a shower putting on a long sleeve and a jacket to help cover the marks from the steamy session. 

While you walked around the base you were a bit unnerved by the stares and whispers you got as members passed by. 

“Oi! Hoggie ya think she would wear black?” Your attention was grabbed as you entered the cafeteria your eyes falling on Junkrat, suddenly everything made sense. His body was littered with bright red lipstick stains, he held a makeup catalog in his hands pointing out different shades of lipsticks. 

“ **JAMISON FAWKES**!” 


	2. Jackpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Junkrat x Female Omega Reader
> 
> Includes: Oral, knotting, dirty talk, mild asphyxiation kink, degrading, praise kink, blood play, marking.

Burning. Unbearable burning. 

You could barely take it, your skin was absolutely on fire as you climbed the side of the steep almost smooth rock mountain. Without the rope ladder it was impossible to make it where you were going, high enough that you would be out of harms way for the long week to come. 

You could already see junkers patrolling around sniffing the air looking for you, yelling and growling at each other. You sighed with relief when you made it into the cave opening stumbling forward as you started quickly pulling the rope latter up.

The cries of the junkers below only grew as you began to strip down hoping to alleviate the burning sensation of your skin. Standing in a tank top and your underwear you huffed collapsing onto the musty mattress you had managed to drag up here a few trips ago. 

“Fuck.” You whined pressing your legs tightly together squeezing down onto your thighs as you huffed the burning sensation growing. When was the last time you had found any suppressants? It seems like the medicine was becoming harder and harder to find. The stuff was worth more than gold or any treasure, and you, being a female omega was hard enough as is. Now your fucking heat had to sneak up on you.

“Where are ya darl’?! Yer scent is driving me up tha wall!” A cry of a desperate junker from below your outpost made you shiver, the faint scent of alphas drifting into the air. You buried your face into the mattress effectively blocking out the musks with the help of the god awful scents forever embedded in the material.

The ache between your legs made you sob softly, it hurt so much to wait out your heats alone. Hell every time you went through one a little of your sanity slipped away. Your mind wondering to how nice it would be to let one of those junkers up here to ease your heat, to knot you over and over again. 

“No disgusting…” You shook your head lifting your hips into the air keeping your face buried into the mattress. Your hand reached up slipping your soaked underwear down your hips, the cool air against your bare ass made you heave with relief. 

Your body move on its own hands slipping between your legs to push against your sensitive folds, immediately you slip two fingers inside. A muffled cry escapes your lips as you use your other hand to rub at your clit with increasing pressure causing slick to cover the inside of your thighs. 

You were to caught up in your own pleasure to hear the commotion happing below, the cries of alphas as a few small explosions went off.

Your fingers working delicious magic as you continued to cry and wither in pleasure. Soon your first orgasm made you stiffen, a loud satisfied moan escaping your lips as you let your hands fall back to the mattress. 

But in seconds the burning sensation flared up again. Crying out in frustration you rolled over you your back forgetting the reason you had buried your nose into the filthy material. A strong scent caught you completely off guard, you sat up inhaling deeply, the scent intoxicating. 

It was thick, musky and faintly had a tinge of smoke. 

You perked up hearing voices from down below, you dropped your hands down between your legs. Your hands filling you once more as you continued to breathe in the scent quickly, finding your second orgasm as you cried out loudly the mattress soaking up your slick as it tried to pool underneath you. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell Hog its comin’ from up ‘ere!” The high-pitched growl sent a shiver down your spine as you prayed to god that whoever was down there would figure out how to get up to you. 

After all you couldn’t do anything, your hands were full at the moment. 

You jumped when you heard an explosion your hands ripping away from between your legs.

“Fukin’ ‘ell gotta fix that damn fukin’ thing.” You watched wide eyed as a hand caught the edge of the cliff, another joining it as there were grunts of struggle. You could hear the scrape of his feet against the smooth side of the cliff. When he pulled himself high enough you flinched pressing your legs together as he looked directly at you. 

“Hog was roight yer a Omega…” He sounded like he was in awe as he looked you up and down before he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. A wolfish grin pulling the corners of his lips,

“God do ya smell fukin’ good.” His words made you moan as you looked away grinding your hips down against the mattress shamefully. You heard more frantic scraping and soon you hear hurried footsteps approach you, you froze at the strange sound.

Thump. Clank. Thump. Clank.

A hand petting the top of your head made you shiver, you sharply inhaled feeling the hand pull away. The clinking of what you can only assume is his pants make all your rational thoughts fly off the edge of the cliff. You turn to look up at him your hands gripping onto his shorts as you watched his hands fumble with the bothersome material.

“Ooooh can’t wait for me ta fill ya up darl’?” You practically ripped his shorts down when he undid them enough, the familiar musky scent from before overtaking you. A dirty hand gripped your chin to look up at him, his amber eyes hazed with lust as he grinned. The sharp canines you saw made you squirm, a dirty thumb pressed against your bottom lip. You opened your mouth tongue hanging out as you panted. 

“Well ‘ats a fine how ya do. Lets see if ‘at mouth feels as nice as it looks.” With his free hand he pushed at the edge of his boxers, you noticed for a moment his arm was omnic. But that didn’t matter as soon as you saw his erect cock spring free, he gently prodded at your lips with the tip. 

He didn’t have to tell you twice as you took as much of his length into your mouth as you could, your lips pressing against his knot. You were pleased with the shaky groan you received from the male standing over you. 

“Ohhhh fuck yea, good girl.” He pet your head earning a pained moan from you as he thrusted holding your head in place as he rocked his hips. You suddenly pushed yourself away from him feeling his tip press into your cheek as he growled. 

“Oi! Why’d ya stop?” You leaned back your chest heaving as you looked up at him, you couldn’t control yourself anymore you needed him. This stranger, to knot you, pump you full. 

“P-Please…” You watched as his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard. You watched as her reached up undoing the straps on his chest that held some sort or tire onto his back. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. By the time he focused back on you, you were already filing yourself with your fingers mewling and twitching as you approached your third unsatisfying orgasm. 

“Oh don’t worry darl’ ol’ Junkrat will take good care of ya.” You looked up as he grabbed your wrists pulling your hands away from your dripping center. He hooked both your legs over his shoulders pulling you towards his grinning mouth. 

Your reached down with your slick covered hands tangling them into his hair yanking him closer. When you finally felt that tongue drag against you a sharp cry left your lips back arching away from the mattress below. Junkrat continued to lick and suck enjoying the pained moans that escaped your squirming form. 

His tongue doing wonders as he pressed inside the long muscle making you nearly scream, his nose brushed against your clit amping up the pleasure. When he pulled away you tugged on his hair growling rolling your hips as if to coax him back. Feeling the sharp pain on the inside of your thigh you yelped looking down, Junkrat had sunk his teeth into your pale skin leaving a very obvious bite mark. 

“Now don’t cha get yerself in a twist.” Giggling he leaned forward once more putting his tongue to good use. When his lips finally brushed your clit you whimpered pushing your hips desperately against his face. When he finally wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, you saw stars, thighs squeezing tightly around his head as you orgasmed again. 

Your body convulsed as you sobbed, you were gripping so tightly to his hair you thought for a moment you would accidentally rip some out. Continuing to lick he allowed you to ride out the much needed pleasure. He dropped you onto the mattress grinning, your juices covering his chin and chest. 

“Not done yet are ya?” Even though the burning ebed with the pleasure as soon as you looked at Junkrat the heat crashed down over your body. Looking at him you only nodded reaching down to spread yourself for him almost like an invitation. 

“Can ya talk darl’?” The question surprised you as he grabbed your hips pulling you closer, his fat head rubbing against your folds so deliciously your eyes rolled closed. 

“Mhmmmmm.” You groaned feeling him press his head right into you before allowing himself to slip out of place, you growled and moved your hips hoping to speed things up. 

“Then let me hear ya, tell me how you want me ta fuck yer pretty lil cunt.” You shivered moaning as his lips found your skin placing a few light kisses on your collarbone. Junkrat continued to press against you fooling you into thinking he was going to slip inside only to allow himself to slip out of place over and over again. Your cries and sobs were so wonderful to listen to, 

“P-Please… oh god… fuck me full of pups, knot me…” Your sobbed out finally the teasing becoming too much for you. Junkrat giggled excitedly leaning back as he looked down at you his grip tightening on your hips, the slight pain leaving you breathless. 

“Now ‘ats wot I wanna hear sheila.” You felt him realign himself at your entrance before suddenly thrusting in. His fat knot the only thing keeping him from going deeper as it hit your rim.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!” You cried as your hands clawed at the mattress below you trying to find something to grip to. When Junkrat began to thrust he immediately set a fast pace slamming into you over and over again a wide grin set on his features. 

“Oi if you keep screamin loke that Hog will hafta fight off more Alphas, lets quiet ya down.” You didn’t understand what he was edging at until you felt his fingers firmly wrap around your throat. The slight pressure as he squeezed made your head spin, you panted reaching up both your hands wrapped around his wrist. He looked surprised just for a moment his eyebrows raising as he squeezed just a bit harder earning a struggled moan from you.

“Fuck me sideways sheila ya like that? Bein choked like this?” He released your hip raising his other hand to your neck. Meanwhile his hips never stilled, filling the air with frantic slapping sounds it only fueled you more to find your release. Every time his knot pressed into you, you groaned wanting him to just push into you already. 

“Mph look at ya, such a needy omega, nevea had me own omega befer… urk… I think I’ll keep ya sheila… what do ya say ta that?” You couldn’t even be bothered to listen to what Junkrat was saying chasing after your own pleasure. Your hands slipped from his wrists to play with your clit, the other slipping under the tank top you still wore to play with your breasts. 

Everything around you started to fade away as you arched your back dangerously close to falling right over the edge, but before you could take yourself there he pulled out. You lunged up grabbing him by the shoulders pulling him towards you again, you were so close.

“No! P-Please I… I was r-right there…” You whimpered softly as Junkrat grinned his hand running up your thigh slowly,   

“It’s alright sheila jus’ has an idea.” He giggled grabbing your arm and flipping you over into your stomach. squirming you begin to push your self into all fours only to have your head shoved back down into the mattress. 

“Nah just keep yer ass up fer me.” He giggled rubbing his hand over your bare ass earning a low moan from you. When the hand disappeared you growled your nails digging into the material below, if he kept this up you would kill him. Have your way with him first, then kill him. Hearing him click his tongue you perked up feeling his hands grip onto your hips once more, your breath hitched as he slipped back inside you slowly. 

When he didn’t move you pushed your hips back against him feeling his knot press at your entrance, a breathy moan slipping past your lips. When his hands let go of your hips you started to move trying desperately to match his previous speed.

“A-Aint ‘at a sight.” He groaned chuckling as his hand slid up your back before pushing the hair away from the nape of your neck. Pushing your hips back harder now you gasped when Junkrat wrapped his fingers around your neck pulling you up. His free hand grabbed at your hip pulling you back harder than you could even hope to manage. 

“Oh yea sheila..” Grunting his teeth brushed over the back of your neck before sinking into your skin, the pain making you scream out legs trembling. When he finally pulled his mouth away he licked at the fresh wound, you could smell the metallic scent of the blood in the air. 

“There now yer mine… mine… mine… mine…’ Kissing against your shoulder he giggled leaving bloody smears where his lips pressed against.

“S-Shut up and k-knot me already.” You managed out as his hips smacked into yours, another breathy giggle sounded off next to your ear. Pressing your head back into the mattress his speed picked up, every thrust forcing his knot harder and harder against you. 

You buried your face into the mattress trembling at the wonderful fucking you were receiving, you blabbered out thank you’s and praised how wonderful he was. 

“Fuck!” When his knot finally slipped in securing him in place you trembled your body vibrating with the pleasure, he hunched over you his chest pressed into your back. 

“O-Oh fuck.. takin my knot soooo well.” The purr next to your ear left you on edge as he continued to move his hips, his knot nearly being pulled out only to be slammed back into you. You could feel the pleasure building to new heights you never knew they could reach,

“Fuck me I-I’m gonna-” Sharply thrusting one last time you could feel his hot cum filling you up, you shook as your orgasm found you making your eyes shut and one last loud cry escape your lips. The more he filled you up the cooler your body became. He went lip on top off you his frantic heartbeat obvious against your back, after a few moments he sat up and giggled.

“Eh well looks like I’m gonna be here a lil longer sheila.” You flinched when he tugged his hips backwards his knot now firmly planted inside you. 

“Mhmmm.” You purred slipping into an afterglow satisfied for the moment folding your arms under your head as you took deep breaths. Arms wrapped around your torso before that familiar warm weight returned onto your back. 

“Ya don’t mind do ya?” Junkrat mumbled into your shoulder breathing in deeply as if he was memorizing your scent. You turned your head dragging your tongue against his lips effectively licking the blood away.

“No… stay… I’ll need your help again in a bit…” Junkrat chuckled early nodding as you went back to resting your head on your arms enjoying the warm junker laying on your back.

Maybe the week wasn’t going to be that bad. 


	3. Smokey Aftertaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Shotgunning kink, pinning, grinding, dirty talk, groping, mentions of doing the do. Not really NSFW but just to be safe don't read if you get uncomfortable with this kind of junk.
> 
> Punkrat x Female Reader

The music was pounding, you could feel the thump vibrate through your body as you leaned against the wall looking at the mass of dancing people. How you allowed yourself to be persuaded to come by your friend is beyond you. This wasn't your idea of a fun night.

The leather jacket that squeezed tightly around your figure made you sweat slightly, the air sticky with people’s body heat. The entire outfit you wore had been picked out by your friend, the little black dress crept up your bare thighs as you shifted your weight. Grumbling softly you smoothed it back down running your hand through your messily styled hair. 

Catching a glimpse of your friend you perked up about to join her side, that was until you saw her lock lips with some stranger. Great. Now you were stuck here for who knows how long. Your pushed the jacket from your shoulders but not fully taking it off playing with the sleeves as you closed your eyes. 

“Oi, anyone standin here?” The thickly accented voice called out from next to you making you jump slightly, looking to your side you looked up to a guy who had joined your side. 

“Well now there is.” Sassy. That was your attitude, your friend had said you should be warmer to guys maybe you would find a boyfriend that way. Your eyes glanced over to your friend, she was still occupied with the same guy. You couldn't help but grimace as you saw her pull away giggling drool dripping down her chin. 

“Oooh feisty one aint cha?” He chuckled softly turning his body to face you his shoulder pressing into the wall as he leaned his head to the side. He flashed you a wide grin making your heart skip a beat for a moment, most guys would of called you a frigid bitch and moved on. 

“That’a a new one.” You returned your eyes to him turning your body in turn to face him, his eyes wandered over your features and then your figure. As if you weren't watching him check you out, in turn you did the same.

Cocking your head to the side as your eyes wandered over his features, you had to admit he wasn't bad looking. The mohawk was a little tasteless to you but he made it look really good, you examined how he bit his lip the little gold piercing standing out. 

“Like what ya see darl’?” He chuckled stepping closer capturing your attention once more, your eyes meeting his amber ones. 

“I should be the one asking you that.” Another grin stretched across his face as he chuckled, his eyes seeming to light up at your snarky remark. You couldn't help but smile in return, a giggle escaping your own lips as he inched ever closer. 

“Well I think ya look dynamite darl.” He chuckled fishing through his pocket pulling a pack of beat up cigarettes, popping open the package he pulled one out placing it between his lips. 

“Smoke outside Jamison, the boss will have your head if he catches you smoking inside again.” You can't help but turn to look over to a worker who stood in front of you two paying no attention to you as they stared Jamison down. He growled shoving the pack back into his pocket and turned away from you, 

“Whys that? Place is a dump anyways whats a smoke gonna do?” The employee only shook his head softly thumbing to the door, 

“Boss says you can use the backdoor so you don't gotta wait in line again.” Jamison only grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pocket turning towards the door, he froze for a moment looking back at you. 

“Wanna join me darl?” You felt your cheeks heat up as he smirked at you, looking away and crossing your arms over your chest you tried to act uninterested. 

“Why should I tag along? Theres nothing in it for me.” You glimpsed at him from the corner of your eye seeing him dig around in his pocket once more. He offered his box of cigarettes to you smiling, the cigarette in his mouth hanging out. 

“Ya get a free smoke, and my company.” He winked at you as you stare back at the box mulling the thought over for a moment before snatching the box from his hand. 

“I only want the smoke.” You lied as you walked past him digging a stick out before tossing the box back at him, a smile of your own making your lips curve. Catching the box easily he shoved it back into his pocket following after you quickly, he slipped in front of you leading you towards the back door. 

You slipped the cigarette between your lips the feeling completely foreign to you, you've never smoked in your life. But how hard could it be? All you had to do was breathe in and breathe out right? Jamison didn't need to know. 

When he pushed open the back door you shivered a gust of cold wind hitting your bare skin, you stepped outside first the cold nearly unbearable. Jamison shuffled behind you leaving the door propped open so the two of you would be able to slip back inside. 

“Here darl, ya need a light?” He fished in his pants pocket and pulled a new looking lighter. With a flick a flame sparked to life as he raised it to the end of his own cigarette, he took a deep inhale looking to you. He offered the lighter to you exhaling through his nose plumes of smoke escaping. 

“Y-Yea..” Your teeth chattered as you grabbed the lighter from his hand flicking it to life, your hands shook as you lit the end of the cigarette. You looked back to Jamie noticing he was staring at you, you quickly handed off the lighter looking away. Taking a deep breath in you felt the smoke fill your lungs, it burned. 

Quickly removing the cigarette from your lips you coughed waving a hand in front of your face, tears sprung to your eyes. Laughter caught your attention as you calmed down your breathing tossing the cigarette onto the floor and stomping it out. Jamison was laughing hysterically holding his cigarette carefully between his fingers. 

“Okay so I don't smoke, shut up about it.” Turning on your heel you headed back towards the door planning to head back inside, you didn't need this. A hand caught your wrist pulling you back away from the door, a warm presence pressing to your back.

Looking directly up you saw Jamison looking down at you, the cigarette resting between his lips once more. When he removed it he blew the smoke slowly from his mouth allowing it to fall onto your face, you didn't flinch continuing to stare at him. 

“Mhm can't take a hit on yer own can ya? Well I can help with that.” A grin pulled at his lips as he allowed you to step away turning to look at him. Your eyes looked from the cigarette to him, you licked your lips thinking for a moment.

“What did you have in mind?”Jamison’s eyes lit up as he stepped forward one of his hands slipping around your waist puling you a little bit closer. 

“Ever heard of shotgunnin love?” You cocked your head to the side as he took another deep inhale looking at you with a smirk on his sharp features. This close you could see the slight stubble that patched his chin and jaw, the sprinkle of freckles. Looking back up into his eyes you shook your head softly wondering what in hell’s name he was talking about. 

“Well it goes a lil like this, You and I get reallly close. When I exhale love... you inhale... yea?” His voice dropped as he neared your face smoke escaping his lips with every word, his hand pulled you flush against his chest. The warmth radiating from him was wonderful keeping you close, your hands rested on his chest. 

“Sounds... interesting...” His nose brushed against yours making your skin tingle, the both of you stood in silence for a moment before he finally pulled away. Raising the cigarette to his lips he took a long drag keeping his eyes on you the entire time. Leaning back down to you he parted his lips a few wisps of smoke escaping, you met him halfway your own lips parted.

Noses brushed against each other as he slowly exhaled his eyes open and studying you carefully slowly you inhaled, the smoke still burning your lungs but not as bad as your first drag. After he finished exhaling he stayed in place his lips barely brushing against yours, you pulled away slightly to exhale yourself. A light cloud of smoke escaped your lips as you stared at him, he grinned biting down on his bottom lip. 

“God ‘ats the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while...” His hand dropped to your hip squeezing softly as he pressed closer to you making you back up. Your body was buzzing as you allowed yourself to be pressed into the cement wall of the building. 

“Hm? Can I get another?” You watched him swallow hard raising the now small nub of the cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger. Taking a long inhale he dropped the butt to the ground grinding his shoe into it, you tilted your head up lips just slightly parted. His lips brushed against yours as he exhaled his hands gripping tightly to your hips, like before you inhaled deeply. Pulling away you planned to exhale the smoke, one of his hands went to the back of your neck pulling you back. 

His lips were rougher than you expected, leaning towards chapped really. But hell you didn't care as your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck. Jamison’s lips effectively keeping the smoke in your lungs as he chuckled softly, he tasted like smoke and cheap beer. 

Jamison made good use of your distracted state his hands giving your ass a good hard squeeze making you tremble. Feeling pressure between your legs you moved your hips realizing he pressed his leg between your thighs. A grunt of approval rumbling in the back of your throat as you bucked your hips onto his thigh.  

You pulled away first running out of air, a small cloud of smoke finally slipping past your lips. Leaning back against the wall you continued to play with the hair you had managed to get your fingers tangled in. 

“Well darl what now, ya gonna go back inside?” A giggle escaped your lips as you looked towards the open door thinking about your friend inside. Turning back to Jamison you grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him close,

“I was thinking about sucking something other than smoke.” Jamison’s eyes lit up as your hands dragged south towards his belt. Another chuckle leaving his lips as he leaned into steal one last smokey kiss. 


	4. Bringing Home the Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PunkHog x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Size kink, dirty dancing, piercing kink, dirty talk, public sex, power kink, oral fixation, striptease.

“Awe come on baby don’t be so cold.” Rolling your eyes you pushed away the male who was getting a little too close for your liking. He had been offering you drinks all night. You may have looked like another dumb broad but you could see the powder he slipped into each drink, only to try and offer it to you. 

“Get the fuck out of my face. What part of no do you not understand?” Your hand slipped into the pocket of your tight pants, brushing against the butterfly knife you carried with you at all times. He only crept closer the smell of alcohol heavy on him as he once more tried to push the cup into your hands. 

“Come on its just one drink babe.” You growled looking at the cup in your hand, you raised it up watching as the males eyes lit up for a moment. He yelled out when you swung the glass forward effectively tossing the drink right into his face.

“You bitch!” He yelled out grabbing your wrist yanking you forward, you punched at him grunting trying to get away. He pulled you into his chest keeping you close against your will.

“I spent to much time and money on you to come up dry, you fucking owe me.” You winced as his grip on you became painful, he leaned in as you tried again to push him away.

“Problem?” A loud but raspy voice stopped him from coming any closer, the two of you looked to a male standing before you two. He had his arms crossed over his chest, the first thing you noticed was he was a fucking giant. 

Towering over everyone in the place, he radiated power and you were interested immediately when your eyes landed on that strange black gas mask. It was modified to look like the face of a pig, strange. You were suddenly tugged out of your trance when the male who had been previously assaulting you pulled you into his chest again.

“No problem here, just taking my girlfriend home.” You fumed and reached up your free hand pushing his face away from you catching him off guard. 

“Your not my fucking boyfriend you creep, get your hands off of me.” Grunting the male captured both of your wrists an angry look on his face. He suddenly started yanking you forward towards the private rooms, you started to become scared, he was much stronger than you. 

Suddenly you felt a thick arm wrap around your torso pulling you back, the male holding your wrists fell forward at the sudden change of direction. Looking over your shoulder you looked up to the familiar pig mask, those thick lens staring back down at you. He broke the stare turning to look at the male shifting his weight slightly his arm still wrapped firmly around your waist.

“I don’t think she wants to go anywhere with you, fuck off.” The rumble of his raspy voice sent vibrations through your body, goosebumps popping up on your skin. The male only scowled but didn’t make any attempt to approach you again, he only turned around and disappeared into the crowd. 

Feeling the large arm release you, you looked behind yourself watching the stranger settle at the bar. You approached settling close to his side looking him over in the corner of your eye, he motioned to a server and soon had a beer in his hands. 

Your eyes drifted over his features, well what you could see that wasn’t hidden by the mask. His hair was pale a mix between white and grey, cut messily into a mohawk shorter in some places compared to others. Did he cut it himself? 

He wore a simple black shirt with a denim vest, your eyes dancing over the many different patches that were sewed on in random places. Your eyes landed on his arms and hands, a pleasant shiver running down your spine. One of his hands were bigger than your head, thoughts of what he could do with them made your stomach churn. 

Turning to the server in front of you, you smiled sweetly ordering yourself a few shots. Humming you leaned against the counter elbows propped up on the edge of the bar, you were bent over trying to show off. You were determined to catch his attention. 

You allowed the baggy leather jacket to slip from your shoulders a bit, showing off the black skin tight lacy crop top you chose to wear. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, the pants you wore riding dangerously low on your hips.

“Thanks.” When the server returned with your shots you picked one up racing it to your lips, downing the vodka in one gulp you placed the glass upside down licking your lips. Once more you looked out of the corner of your eye, this time you found him looking at you.

You could tell, because of that mask he wore he had to turn his head more towards you, his head dropped down slightly because of his massive height. Your eyes caught his hand gripping tightly to the end of the bar, if he squeezed any tighter he might break off a chunk of the wood. 

“Your staring.” He stiffened his head turning slightly away as he raised the beer to his mask, he pushed the bottom up slightly pausing for a moment. 

“So are you.” He grumbled as he turned his head his thumb still hooked in the bottom of his mask, you only smiled standing up straight now. You stepped slightly closer taking the last two shots that sat in front of you.

“Well I was thinking on how to thank you for saving me back there and all.” He grunted softly pushing up the mask a bit more only revealing his mouth slightly. You barely caught a glance of the tusk like bottom teeth slightly protruding from his lips before he raised the beer to his lips, downing it quickly. In a flash his mask was in place again a pout finding its way across your features. 

“Don’t thank me, you were just in the way of the bar.” You huffed finding that the male wasn’t showing you any attention really, that got under your skin. You turned taking two shots in rapid succession before placing the glasses down. 

“Well excuse me…” Rolling your eyes you flicked your jacket over your shoulders and turned around heading into the crowd, the music thumped at a steady beat. You loved it here, the dancing, the energy that electrified the air. You soon found a rhythm closing your eyes and dancing int the crowd, your arms raised in the air as your hips moved. 

Hell you hadn’t even been dancing for a few minutes before you felt hands grab your hips, you looked over your shoulder seeing him. His masked face turned downwards towards you, you only giggled softly continuing the movement of your hips. 

“You’ve got all the guys in this place looking at you princess, what are you trying to prove.” You only placed your hands over his as he brought you closer his own hips. You could feel the squish of his belly against your back, your hips barely meeting his as you moved your hips differently to grind right against him. 

You could feel the rumble that escapes him as you moved your hips, his hands guiding you somewhat. When you felt his hands pull away you stopped looking at him confused, you followed the direction of his face. Your eyes fell on a tall lanky male with a similar haircut as his, he was walking towards the back of the bar with a female by his side.

“Boyfriend?” Your tone had a bit of a bite to it as you looked up at the male, a low chuckle escaped him as he turned his attention back to you.

“Roommate… and by the looks of it he’ll be occupied for a while.” The suggestive tone followed by the arm that wrapped around your small figure made you shiver. You leaned into him smirking your hands pressed into his belly as you stood up on your toes.

“Maybe you want to enjoy a drink with me in one of the private rooms?” He grunted softly nodding as he walked beside you tugging you along. You both quickly made your way to one of the rooms, the large male sat himself down his eyes on you as you closed the curtain like door. 

“You should scoot over so I can sit down.” You stood in front of him now your hands on hour hips as he chuckled softly, he shook his head and pat his lap.

“You can sit in my lap princess.” You hummed for a moment as if in deep thought before eagerly turning around and sitting down on his lap. His hands immediately went to you thighs squeezing and rubbing making you shiver and squirm. 

“Mph be careful squirming like that princess.” The raspy voice sounded a bit clearer as one of his hands pulled away, you looked to the side where his mask now sit on a nearby table. 

“Hm princess? What should I call you stranger?” His hands froze for a moment on your legs, you looked at the size difference in absolute awe.

“Mako… call me Mako princess.” You stiffened when one of hid hands caressed the inside of your thigh making you spread your legs just a bit wider. The hands traveled further and further up until they began to fuss with your pants. When he couldn’t get the tight material off, you pressed his hands away standing up.

“What are you–” Mako began but was shocked into silence as you slipped your jacket from you shoulders looking at him smirking. You allowed the materials to slip to the floor landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, your hands trailed to your pants popping the button open. 

You kicked off your boots quickly before continuing the display. His eyes were making your skin burn as you slowly guided the material down your legs exposing your flesh to him. 

“Princess.” You shivered at the pet name walking over to Mako, he pat his thighs and you sat dow straddling him as you leaned over his stomach. Feeling his rough calloused hands run up the back of your legs and resting on your ass. 

“Come ‘ere.” His free hand tilted your chin up pulling you closer to his face, his lips were soft which surprised you, his teeth sunk into your bottom lip giving a light pull. A light moan slipped past your lips before you felt his hand slip under the band of your underwear. 

Your own hands found his pants pulling at the giant belt buckle that stood in the way, a grunt escaped his lips as he pushed your underwear down. Your hands barely made it past his belt when you felt one of his thick fingers at your entrance.

“Oh fuckkk.” Your dropped your head onto his stomach grinding your hips back against his finger, your fingers hooking into the band of his boxers pulling them down. 

“Look at you, wet as fuck. You wanted this to happen huh? Get pounded by me?” His finger slipped inside making you moan as your hands wrapped around his dick, you couldn’t see it from the position you were in but he was hung. Your fingers brushed into three piercings on the underside, you giggled earring a confused look from Mako.

“I see im not the only one who likes piercings.” You slid the straps of your top out of place exposing your breasts to him, his eyes widened as they landed on the gold barbel that decorated each nipple. He pulled you up towards his face slipping another finger into you making you flinch and grin. 

His lips latched around one of your nipples biting and playing with the barbel. You couldn’t help but wiggle pressing your hands into his stomach so you could ride his fingers. Gasps and moans filled the air as he payed special attention to you, his hands and mouth working magic on your body. Your stomach twisted and your back arched, before you could climax he removed his fingers making you grunt in frustration. 

“Not quite yet princess.” He flashed you a wide grin as he licked his fingers clean, you whined as you slid back down on his lap. 

“Stand up.” The stern command of his voice made you comply almost immediately, you hopped to you feet as he stood. 

“Bend over.” You turned around feeling hands on your hips as you bent over slightly shivering as his tip pressed at your entrance. He pressed his hips forward slowly making you tremble as you eyes closed, a few gasps leaving your lips. You felt the first piercing push at your entrance and with another push it popped in making you squeal. 

“Doing okay?” Mako spoke up stopping his movement forward, you franticly shook your head up and down pushing your hips back against his.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” You cried out softly as he pushed a bit more eagerly, this time the second pricing sliding in without much effort. He did the same for the third, you had never in your life felt so good you gridded your hips back giggling.

“Fuck Mako you feel so good.” You purred softly and looked down between your legs, you could see the slight budge of him pressing through. You head spun as he pulled out slowly allowing each piercing to slip out slowly, you wiggled as his tip was the only thing remaining inside.

“Mako pleaseee.” You begged flinching when he grabbed your wrists his grip suddenly tightening, his hips slammed forward filling you roughly. You choked on air as he pulled out slowly again repeating the movement, over and over again. 

Once he found a steady rhythm he was pounding into you mercilessly leaving you a panting babbling mess, you gasped when he let go of your arms to grab your hips instead. 

“Oh fuck princess your so tight, so fucking nice for me.” He grunted continuing to use you as he saw fit, you gasped when he brushed against a wonderful spot making you cry out. 

“Hush now princess, someone might hear you.” One of his hand released you to force two fingers into your mouth, your eagerly sucked and whined stiffening as you approached your climax.

“Thats it cum for me princess, let me feel you squeeze around my cock.” You shivered at the breathy words next you your ear, after a few more thrusts you unraveled biting down on his fingers as your body shuttered. 

“Good girl… just a little more…. urk.” Mako grunted continuing to thrust through your orgasm making you cry out and try to pull away from his touch, the overstimulation making you tremble. He finally buried himself deep within you bitting down on your shoulder at the same time, you could feel his hot cum filling you up.

When he finally started to pull out you flinched feeling each piercing pop out of your entrance slowly. 

You didn’t realize he was keeping you up on your feet until he started clothing you again, you sighed in bliss as he placed you gently on the chair fixing his own pants. He reached down sliding your pants on, you did the button as he fumbled with it again. 

“So princess any plans for the rest of the night?” He asked smiling softly at you as he helped you slip you boots on, reaching out for his mask on the table. You grabbed the mask before he could giggling at the look on his face. 

“I was hoping you’d take me home.” He chuckled leaning up to you capturing your lips in one last kiss, his hands slipping the mask from your grip. 


	5. Birthday Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trade with @jailbird-junkrat-writes ❤️ I was so excited and happy to be writing a trade for them!
> 
> Junkrat x Male Junker Reader NSFW

“Happy Birfday ta me!” Junkrat giggled as he stomped his feet the peg making an annoying tap on the ground as he skittered around the small home you all shared. You and Roadhod had been previously sleeping before the junker had screeched out the announcement making you both wake up. 

“Junkrat what the hell its not even midnight, its four in the mornin... go to bed...” You shook your head laying back down and pulling the moth chewed blanket over your head once more. Suddenly it was ripped from your body, you being pulled out of the mattress with it. 

When your body hit the cold floor below you hissed scrambling to your feet, Junkrat only tittered excitedly before tossing the blanket away. Rubbing his hands together he pushed you towards the main area of the living space. 

“Oi! Don't be such a spoil sport! I’m turnin 23!”

“25 Jamison.” Roadhog pipped up from the corner as he changed into his usual attire knowing full and well that there was no chance they were going back to sleep. 

“Eh who's countin anyways. But lets go celebrate with some ‘splosions!” A groan left your lips as you tugged your shirt off tossing it to the floor below. Junkrat was an unstoppable force urging you to hurry as he continued to skitter around visibly chewing on his hand as he shook from excitement. 

“Comeon, Comeon,Comeon! I hate waiting.” The three of you finally slipped out of the shabby little hurt, the slight chill in the air making you stop suddenly. Junkrat bumped into you from behind his lanky arms shoving you forwards towards the beat up bike. 

“Its a shitty morning.” You climbed into the side car of the motorcycle as hog started it up, Junkrat shoved you into the side squeezing himself in as well. Biting your tongue you allowed him to have the moment, it was after all his birthday. 

When you all finally settled in and the bike took off you slouched feeling your eyes close even you the cold wind bit into your cheeks. 

“Oi mate its too crowded to be sittin’ loke this, come ‘ere.” Felling arms wrap around you and pull you from the crowded corner you frowned. 

“Junkrat no leave me alone....” You grumbled as you felt the junker continue to fuss with your body, dropping you into his lap after a few failed attempts. After all you pushing him away a few times caused the two of you to scrap.

“Oi ya fak, sit still! See this is way more comfortable.” You grumbled as he laid back, you leaned back you head resting on his chest. For a strange moment Junkrat was silent. It made you drowsy, the roar of the engine, the junkers body heat slowly enveloping you, you allowed your eyes to close as you relaxed. 

You felt something brush into your hair, stirring a bit the sensation disappeared. As soon as you fell still the feeling returned, you tilted your head in the direction it came from humming softly. The gentle movements continued, you smiled gently feeing the strands get carefully brushed away from your face and tucked behind your ears. Sleep found you sometime after. 

“Wake up mate!” The screech next to your ear make you scream and swing, Junkrat grunted as your fist connected with his chest. 

“Oi what tha hell mate?” You stood from your place in the side car your hands shaking with anger as they curled into tight fists. 

“You know Junkrat theres an old tradition back from where I come from, you need 24 more of those and one for good luck.” Junkrat giggled as you approached him sliding behind Roadhog, he looked up confused as Roadhog turned to him. 

“Do I get 25 and one for good luck too?” Roadhog looked at you holding one of his meaty fists up, Junkrat giggled nervously holding his hands up defensively. 

* * *

 

By the time you and the junkers returned to the little shack it was almost dark. You groaned softly rubbing the bandages that covered a cut on your arm, the cause was one of Junkrats bombs going off too soon. You looked at the Junker, he was beaming carrying his horde into the small shack. 

When the motorcycle started back up you turned around quickly seeing Roadhog getting ready to take off again. Your approached quickly your eyes wide as you tried to stop him from leaving you alone with Junkrat. 

“Stay Im going to Junkertown.” The male grumbled as the wheel tore into the dirt spraying dust and pebbles at you, you only watched for a moment your jaw hanging open. The toot of a party horn next to your ear made you stiffen up.

“Oi whats with tha look mate? Old Hoggie’s jus’ gettin me something sweet!” The junker giggled throwing his arm around your shoulders guiding you back towards the little shack you called home. Shrugging his arm off your shoulder you walked towards your corner of the hut pulling your dirtied and bloody shirt over your head. 

You rubbed your neck before stretching your hands up above your head a few cracks filling the air as you let a content sigh smiling softly. Hands found their way to your stomach making you flinch,

“Well look at cha’! Yer gettin some fat back on ya! We ‘ave been eatin good thanks ta Hoggie!” You swallowed hard trying to pull his hands away from your midsection as he pinched and poked at the layer of fat you hadn't noticed before. 

“Hummm.” Junkrat giggled as he rested his sharp chin on your shoulder looking at you through the corner of his eye. 

“Ya know what would make this a perfect birthday mate?” You fell your cheeks heat up as he pressed his hands into your stomach now rubbing circles with his thumb. You waited for him to finish his thought, when nothing came out of the junkers mouth you rolled your eyes now.

“What?” A low chuckle escaped his lips as he buried his nose into the side of your neck his hands sliding to grip your hips, a familiar warm feeling creeping between your legs.

“A good ol’ shag.” You snorted pulling away from his body your eyes narrowing as they fell onto the junkers features, he bit down on his lip giggling.

“Awe common mate, we both coul’ use tha... release?” A cackle found its way past his lips as he approached one more one of his fingers hooking into the pants you wore. You tried to pull away but the Junker was strong wresting you close to his body.

“Go find a whore in Junkertown to get off with.” You snapped once more removing his hand from your pants. You shifted your weight trying to hide the excitement appearing underneath the snug material. 

Sure you had thought about Junkrat in a romantic kind of way, he was like a fungus, growing on you. Hell you would do anything for the male, but you wouldn't allow him to break your heart. You saw the way he pawed at anything that had a hole, you weren't stupid.

“Awe common mate don't be so cold...” Junkrat giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist dropping his head, his breath was hot on your neck. You could feel the brush of his lips against your skin before you shoved him away, he growled looking down at you.

“What yer problem? Its just a fuck! Comeon its me birthday mate.” The words slapped you in the face, confirming your worries. You wouldn't be anything more than a glory hole. 

“God you can be so annoying, people have feelings you dick.” For a moment Junkrat looked confused his brows scrunching together as you tried to step away. 

“We’re partners okay? Not... partners... I mean you try to fuck anything that has a hole! God have mercy on me, to think at one point I liked you!” You fell silent felling the heat rush to your face, you kicked yourself a few times as you tried to think up of a way to get yourself out of this one. 

Feeling those familiar lanky arms wrap around you once more you shivered. Looking back to Junkrat seeing the sweet smile decorating his features, not the usual cocky smirk, or the face breaking grin but something... nice. Maybe even pleasant if you weren't internally screaming at yourself. 

“Aces mate, thought ya never go fer a bloke like me...” A nervous giggle escaped his lips as he looked down at you.

“I didn't mean, I sa--”

“Oi shut yer trap, I like ya too mate... ya know not like partners? Like ‘at... couple shite?” You couldn't help the laughter that left you as the junker scratched his chin looking for the proper words. 

“Oi what are ya laughing at?” Junkrat grabbed your chin forcing you to look up at him, you snickered sticking your tongue at him. 

“The big birthday dork in front of me.” Junkrat looked confused for a second, man he wasn't the brightest that was for sure. He frowned finally getting the insult his arms tightening around your torso earning a gasp from you. The small bulge in your pants pressing into Junkrat making you shiver.

“Ah well look what we ‘ave ‘ere... someone wants that romp just as much as I do huh?” You growled softly as his head dropped down again nibbling at the top of your ear. 

“Yea try not to get turned on by someone randomly groping you.” Another high pitched giggle sounded off next to your ear, but you couldn't help but to think back to his words. He liked you too, he even said. Not as a partner. 

“I guess I do have a present for you...” He perked up pulling away from chewing on your ear to look down at you. Reaching up you pulled him back down by his shoulders, your lips on his in a second. Junkrat giggled his lips pulling back into its usual grin making you somewhat kiss his teeth. 

His hands trailed up your bare chest making sure to pinch and squeeze at every chance, a muffled moan slipped out of you. His calloused hands just felt so nice.

“Fuckin’ christ mate...” Junkrat pulled away grunting as he allowed his straps to slip from his shoulders, his tire falling to the floor with a loud crash. While he was busy with that your reached your hands around grabbing his ass, pouting when you found not really much to hold. 

“Oi what do ya think yer doin? Don't grab my ass you... _ass_.” A low chuckle left your lips as Junkrat pulled your hands off his ass a flustered look on his face.

“Awe what? Im not allowed to feel?” Junkrat giggled pushing you to sit down on your mattress reaching down he began to undo his belt franticly. 

“Nah mate I want yer ass.” You arched a brow surprised, it had been some time since you bottomed last. You bit your lip and grumbled softly, you are a switch you just enjoyed the idea of fucking the junker senseless. 

“And what makes you think I’ll bottom.” The question left your lips mostly as a statement as Junkrat looked at you blank faced, a grin of his own appearing on his features.

“Cause its my birthday mate.” The low voice sent shivers down your spine as Junkrat slid his hands up your thighs causing your hips to buck forward slightly.

“And i’m net lettin ya stick anythin up mah ass.” Those fingers found their way to the waistband your pants again pulling down just enough so your happy trail peeked out. Before another protest could leave you Junkrat’s lips found yours again, his hands shoving you back on the mattress. 

Those uneven teeth found your bottom lip, bitting down and tugging making you weak in the knees. You sharply inhaled when he positioned himself between your legs feeing Junkrat’s bulge press against the inside of your thigh.  

Junkrat continued to rock his hips into you now grinding slowly, mutters of praise escaping his lips as you moaned again. His fingers quickly undid your pants, he was never one for patience that was for sure. Breathing deeply you watched as he leaned away undoing his own with troubles.

“Here, hold still. We don't have any lube anyways so...” You shrugged as you pushed him over now your eyes examined the large bulge in his pants. Reaching dow you pulled his pants away looking at the dirty boxers with a grimace.

“Awe comeon...” Junkrat reached up tapping on your nose a sly smile on his features, you frowned your hands sliding down his bare chest. You slipped his boxers down ever so slowly, allowing his erection to be free. Without a second look to the junker you lowered your mouth to his erection, lips pressing to the head.

You cold feel the slick of his precum already on your lips, Junkrat grunted as his hips jerked upwards into your mouth. Another chuckle left your lips as you opened your mouth, Junkrat bucked his hips not allowing you to tease him any longer. 

“Oh fuck...” Junkrat purred and reached down grabbing a fistful of your hair holding you in place, you only opened your mouth wider allowing him to continue. His thrusts quickly becoming erratic and fast, you pulled away with a loud pop licking your lips.

“Hey now not yet, were just beginning.” You laughed softly as Junkrat’s eyes lit up as he hovered atop of you now his hands slipping your pants down. Pausing for a moment you stiffened when you were suddenly flipped to your stomach nearly falling off the bed. 

Your pants getting pulled down just enough to allow Junkrat access to your bare ass, his hands gave your cheeks a squeeze spreading them apart. A high whistle echoed in the air as he giggled brushing his thumb against your entrance. 

After feeling something wet and slick drip down your crack you shivered glancing over your shoulder wondering what is was. Junkrat had his tongue hanging out drool dripping from the long appendage onto you, you stiffened feeling the heat creep back to your cheeks. 

Junkrat pressed his pointer finger to your entrance earning a low grunt from you below, he pushed his finger inside giggling. He moved his finger quickly pulling gasps and soft cries from you even though your stubborn attitude willed for you to shut up. Another finger added to the coiling feeling in your gut, when he scissored his fingers you saw stars.

“Alroght, thats enough of that mate.” Feeling his fingers pull away you groaned once more, but soon the tip of his erection pressed to your entrance now. Without warming his started pushing inside making you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His pace was fast from the start but his thrusts shallow, barely missing where you so desperately needed him. 

“Deeper.” You buried your face into the dirty sheets below after another giggle left the junker above you. He leaned down his chest pressing into your back, lips brushing over your shoulders. 

“Didn't quite get that mate.” You growled as his thrust seemed to get slower and shallower with ever passion moment. Looking over your shoulder you met those burning amber eyes, 

“I said _deeper_ and while your at it _harder_.” Junkrat giggled before dragging his tongue over the shell of your ear, a present shiver running down your spine. Suddenly his hands found your hips jerking you back roughly, the sudden fullness you felt was enough to make you burst. You held yourself together willfully cursing under your breath.

Another flurry of giggles escaped Junkrat as he began moving his hips with such speed and force you never though the skinny male could manage. You gasped and jerked whenever he brushed against your prostate clawing at the sheets below. 

Junkrat was enjoying himself loudly, laughing and giggling as one of his hands reached up to tangle his finger into your hair pulling you up against him. His lips were on your neck soon after, biting, sucking, licking at whatever he could reach. 

“N-Not there! Wait!” You felt you body stiffen as Junkrat reached a hand around you his flesh hand wrapping around your one dripping erection. Your body instinctively bucked into his hand sending a whole new wave of sensations through you. 

“Hooley Dooley yer a fuckin’ mess mate.” Junkrats hips continued to slap into you at the same merciless pace, his hand moving up and down your cock slowly. Panting and trying to keep your orgasm away you leaned forward gasping and wiggling.

“Let me hear ya make some more pretty lil sounds mate.” Junkrat giggled as he leaned forward pressing you deep into the smelly mattress, his hand now moved faster trying to match the pace of his hips. 

“Ju-Ah! Junk-Mph! P-Please!” Lewd noises left your lips as you tried to beg for mercy, but this is what you asked for isn't it? 

“There ya go... comeon. Cum for this rat.” As if by his command you came into the sheets below pinching and twitching as you rode out the blissful orgasm. But Junkrat kept moving, the overstimulation starting to become painful as you tried to stop him. 

“Almost there-grk!” His thrusts lost their rhythm and he gave one final thrust burying himself into you, labored breathing was buried into your shoulder along with a few tender kisses. After a few moments Junkrat pulled away from your body, you could feel his cum oozing out already.

And as if he was reading your mind you felt him spread your cheeks a giggle escaping him, “Filled ya up read good ‘un.” You rolled your eyes but whined when he softly pressed his thumb against your entrance. 

“Knock it off, I’m done for the night.” You started moving to get up but arms wrapped around your torso keeping you in place. 

“Oi stay... I loke a nice cuddle afta a good fuck.” You grumbled but turned to face him as he settled in by your side. When you felt those lanky arms wrap around you tightly you couldn't help the smile that pulled at your lips.

“Happy birthday Junkrat.” 

“Jamison.” You raised a brow looking down at the junker but he only buried his face further into your neck, as if he was hiding.

“Me name is Jamison... ya can call me ‘at if ya want.” You laughed softly reaching up and dragging a hand through his hair, he immediately relaxed humming as his kissed your neck.

“Happy birthday Jamison.”


	6. Hide 'n Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompt #5 and #6
> 
> “Try to stay quiet, understand?”
> 
> “We’re in public, you know.”
> 
> Junkrat x Female Reader NSFW
> 
> Warnings: Public sex, dirty talk, piercing kink.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Looking over your shoulder as Junkrat pressed you against the wall, you both were barely out of sight. If someone heard you two it wouldn't be hard you find your bodies in the soft shadows, the sun sinking in the distance helped somewhat.

Junkrat seemed to either not care or he was becoming impatient, his hands undoing the button on your pants. Cursing under his breath about how you should of wore a skirt instead, something easy to get past.

Somehow Junkrat had persuaded you into crossing off one of his dream fucks off that long and dirty list of his. Public sex. Your attention brought away from the streets you watched so carefully as his teeth sunk into the soft skin of you neck.

“Were in public, you know?” You breath hitched slightly as the cold metal of his omnic hand crept up your shirt, his flesh hand pulling your pants down to your knees.

“Mph don't gotta remind be darl’.” Junkrat nipped at your exposed neck a few low giggles escaping his lips as his fingers slipped your panties to the side. He practically growled into your neck after slipping two fingers into you with little resistance. 

“Fuck me, yer this wet already?” You felt the heat creep up to your cheeks as you grabbed his arm a low whine escaping you as your hips ground down onto his hand. You would never admit it, but hell you never felt this excited about fucking in your life, the chance of getting caught made a fire explode between your legs.

“Wonder how fired up ya get if I just fucked ya out there for the world to see? See that I’m tha only one who can make ya like this darl’?” The junkers words only egged you on as his fingers worked magic below earning soft shaky moans from you. 

It only grew more difficult to bite back the louder noises that wanted to escape your lips, Junkrat getting off just to the sound of your suppressed moans. He pulled your tank top up just past the back sports bra you wore, soon that was pushed up as well allowing your breasts to hang free. 

“You really got tha gold ones loke I asked sheila?” You looked up to see how bright his eyes were, he knew about your nipple piercings and went even as far as to recommend you got golden ones. Lowering his head you leaned your back as his lips wrapped around the golden barbell giving a slight tug making your shiver and cry out softly.  

He paid special attention to every inch of your exposed skin his fingers picking up the pace making your back arch and your legs tremble. When he finally removed his hand you grunted frustrated for a moment, that is, until you heard the clinking of his belt. 

“Bend over...” You turned around sticking your ass out your hands resting against the wall, you shivered when you felt him slip right between your thighs. Instinctively you squeezed your legs together hearing a grunt behind you, his hips jerked forward enjoying the feeling of your thighs wrapped around his cock. 

Junkrats hands tightly grabbed your hips a breathy chuckle against your ear making you twitch in response, “Now darl how am I supposed ta fuck ya if you wrap them beautiful fucking legs around me like that?” Nodding you spread your legs slowly allowing him to position himself at your entrance, he pushed slowly into you groaning into your neck. 

“Fuck darl’.” You panted completely forgetting where you were now your lust taking over your body now, “Jamie please..” Junkrat chuckled as he hear you calling for him, you only used his real name if you really needed it. He rocked his hips at a faster pace the soft sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the air. You bit back cries and moans your nails digging into the wall as your head dropped gasps leaving your lips. 

“Fuck yea darl I’ll ‘ave ta take ya out loke this more offen’.” Continuing to thrust his hips up into you his hands snaked up your body reaching around you to grab ahold of your breasts. 

“Jamie I’m so close... p-please.” Feeling the heat from Junkrats body fall over you made your head spin the thrusting becoming erratic as he left more bite marks on the side of your neck. Then all at once you unraveled your body tightening as Junkrat continued to thrust slapping a hand over your mouth to keep you from giving away your location. 

After a few more moments he pushed into your hips hard pressing you up into the cold concrete wall grunting as he climaxed himself. The both of you were standing there for a moment gasping as your recovered, Junkrat fixed his pants quickly before tending to you. 

“Lets do that again soon okay?” Junkrat’s face lit up as he pulled your clothes back into place. You both walked out of your hiding place hand in hand receiving disgusted looks from people nearby. 


	7. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My part of a trade with @snickerdoodle-writes check their stuff out! This was a ball to write for them! 
> 
> Female Reader x Roadhog NSFW 
> 
> Roadhog coming home after a long mission.

The soft music you played in the air did little to calm your tense shoulders, throwing daggers at the wall with decreasing accuracy as you huffed. It had been weeks since you last heard from your boyfriend, months since you’ve seen him in person, he had told you this mission was going to take some time sure but you didn’t expect it to take this long.

 Approaching the wall, you removed the daggers before walking to the spot you had settled in to throw them, you repeated this action three more times till your arm was numb. Sighing softly, you looked at the wall, it was covered in puncture marks from your daggers.

You collapsed into the couch your eyes starting to droop closed, reaching over you pulled a blanket on top of you allowing your body to relax. 

When you came to the jungle of metal made you groan softly your eyes opening to look over to your nightstand clock, the bright numbers burned your eyes. It was barely four in the morning. You grunted rolling over to settle back into the warmth of your bed, wait bed?

You sat up immediately the covers falling away from your body, the room was dimly lit but you could see the familiar hulking figure in the bathroom. He was taking his rings off allowing them to clatter onto the surface next to the sink. 

“Sorry princess did I wake you?” The deep voice sent vibrations through your body, immediately you tossed the sheets off your body running to him.

“Mako! When did you get back?” Your arms wrapped around his large belly placing kisses onto the silly pig tattoo you’ve come to love. A large hand gently ran through your hair a deep chuckle making your heart skip a beat.

“About an hour ago princess, had to do a debriefing… I found you asleep on the couch… didn’t want to wake you…” You looked up at Roadhog with bright eyes a smile decorating your features, he still wore that signature gas mask of his.

“Take that off… I want to see your face…” Humming he nodded removing his hand from your hair to unclip the mask from around his face, he set it down with his rings. You however, were too busy looking at his features. Those deeply set eyes, the slight amount of salt and pepper stubble that peppered his jaw, and those lips. You bit down on your own lip, admiring the way those tusk like teeth protruded ever so slightly past his bottom lip.

“I missed you so much.” Your voice was something barely a whisper, his large hand reached up to caress your face, his thumb rubbing circles against your cheek. Once more you peppered kisses on his belly much too small to try and kiss him on the lips.

“Mph I miss ya too princess.” Roadhog pushed forward against you pressing you backwards a step, another step and then another until you could feel the press of the wall into your back. Your breath hitched slightly as he pressed his belly into you further keeping you pinned in place.

“M-Mako?” Looking up you felt the heat rise to your cheeks, he was smirking down at you his hands resting on either side of you as if you weren’t already pinned in place by his gut. The look in his eyes sent shivers down your spine, a hunger of your own twisting in your abdomen.

“You look so beautiful pet.” The nickname made you tremble as his hand once more found your face tracing your features as you squirmed in place against his stomach. Mako chuckled breathily before pressing his finger against your bottom lip opening your mouth slightly.

Your tongue slipped out brushing against his finger, it slightly tasted of metal, no doubt from loading metals into his scrap gun. A grunt made it past his lips as he started to pull away, you pressed yourself against him not wanting that pressure to disappear. He stopped you chuckling as he pressed you back to the wall with his hands this time.

“Patience pet…” You listened nodding allowing him to pull away once more, when he was sure you weren’t going to follow him again his hands dropped to his pants. Undoing the large buckle, you eyed up the bulge that rested under the thick fabric the uncomfortable burn in between your legs making you reach to strip your own clothes.

“Princess… come ‘er.” Your pulled your shirt off to find Roadhog sitting in the bed the two of you shared, his pants pulled just low enough to free his half erect cock. You pushed your pants down to your ankles quickly nearly tripping as you hurriedly stepped out of them leaving you in nothing but your mismatched underwear and bra.

The last time you two were intimate was before he left for the mission, and you would be lying if you hadn’t tried to feed your hungers while he was gone.

“Mind using the pretty little mouth for me princess?” The tone of his voice told you, you didn’t really have a choice but you sank to your knees regardless your hands resting on his thighs as you inched closer. You rubbed your hands up and down his thighs feeling Roadhog tense under your touch, your eyes danced over the piercings.

Delicately you trailed one of your fingers from his head and down the shaft making sure to bump into each piercing along the way, watching the way the large male twitched at your feather like touches. Leaning in you kissed up the shaft making sure to press your lips into each piercing counting along the way.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Your lips wrapped round his head, your tongue running over the prince albert piercing earing a sudden gasp from the larger man, his hips bucking up towards you.

“You gonna actually use that mouth of your princess? Or am I going to have to put it to good use?” A pleasant shiver went down your spine as he pressed one of those big meaty hands to the back of your head giving an experimental push down. You only moaned in response feeling him slide further into your mouth.

Tangling his fingers into your hair he pulled you up only to push your head down again forcing more of his hardened erection into your welcoming mouth. You focused on breathing deeply through your nose your jaw aching as he tried to push even further. His head barely brushing the back of your throat before you allowed a mewl of pain to escape you.

“Sorry pet… you just feel so… fucking… fantastic…” Roadhog gasped for air above you as you pulled away drool traveling off your chin as you allowed your tongue to hang out. Reaching out for you he picked you up easily dropping you to the bed, his huge figure towering over you as he ran his hands up your bare thighs growling in approval.

“Mako… mph wait…” Your boyfriend stilled his movements to allow you to craw over to the nightstand, digging around you found what you had been looking for. A bottle of lube. Hands grabbed at your hips pulling you back and pushing you to your back once more, his eyes looking to the bottle with a raised brow.

“We… we haven’t done it in a while… and your just… so big…” You felt the nerves start setting in. Roadhog took the bottle from your hands and leaned forward pressing those wonderful lips to yours, not hungrily like you expected, but sweet and gentle.

“Last thing I want to do is hurt my princess.” He nipped at your bottom lip earning a needy whine from you, reaching down he grabbed your underwear. With a fluid tug, he was able to rip the fabric away from your body. A delighted squeal escaped you followed by a flurry of giggles as you tried your hardest to glare at him.

“Mako, I liked those!”

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He grumbled pressing a hand to your leg to spread you open further for him, he popped open the cap to the bottle and turned it upside down. The cold feel of the liquid dripping over your overly sensitive folds made you tremble and squirm. He dropped the bottle nearby in case he would need it again.

A pained moan left your lips as he ran a finger against you, your hips bucking up in need towards Roadhog. His other hand gripped tightly to your hip now keeping you from moving as he inserted a single finger into you.

“Ohhh… f-fuck…” You felt ready to burst but Roadhog only smiled chuckling as he began to move his finger his thumb reaching up to play with your clit. Your practically vibrated with pleasure throwing your head back as you cried out his name over and over again. When a second finger pressed inside you saw stars your mouth handing open as you clung to the sheets under you.

“M-Mako… _fuck!..._ Don’t stop… _mhm_!” The speed of his fingers sped up making you tremble and your back arch away from the bed, it seemed like it all happened so fast. Your orgasm shook your body but his fingers didn’t stop sending wave after wave of pure ecstasy through your system.

When his fingers finally did pull free you panted heavily your eyes closed, your legs still shaking as you felt the mattress shift underneath you. When you felt those hands gripping tightly to your thighs and you nearly lost it again.

“M-Mako.. wait… _ah!”_ You gasped as he pressed the head to your entrance that familiar piercing prodding experimentally at you dragging the most embarrassing noises from your lips. Roadhog chuckled before finally pressing against you the tip slipping inside without much effort, your back arched as you bit into your lip.

“There you go…” That deep rumble made you gasp as he pushed further into you the first piercing pressing into you as you tried to keep your breathing steady. A little further and you felt the second, and finally you felt the third slip inside.

“Oh f-fuck M-Mako.” You looked down seeing the bulge that came from your lower abdomen leaving your head spinning. Roadhog let go one of your thighs to press onto the bulge earning a strangled cry from you below as you clenched down onto him. Everything he was doing to you just felt so fucking good.

He pulled out about halfway before slamming back into you making you squeal, his hand returning to grabbing a hold of your thigh keeping you effectively in place. His motions were unrestrained and rough, his eyes however stayed on your face carefully watching for any change. Anything giving him the red light, anything signaling him to stop his movements.

“Mako _p-please_ … Don’t stop… _harder…_ ” Roadhig felt his breath hitch as you begged, his hips suddenly picking up speed slamming into you with reckless abandon. That’s twisting feeling in your abdomen skyrocketing so quickly you couldn’t stop yourself from climaxing again. Roadhog only grunting as he continued to thrust ignoring the pained babbles from you down below, crying out as he brought orgasm after orgasm out of you.

“Fuck…” Roadhogs thrusts finally started falling apart as he finally came with a loud grunt filling you to the brim with his cum, you could feel some of it seep out even as he was inside you. The room silent except for the sounds of your own labored breaths. When he finally started to pull out of you, you couldn’t help but moan as each piercing slipped out of you.

Humming you watched as Roadhog fumbled with his pants before disappearing to the bathroom, the sound of running water mad you close your eyes. You started to dose off before you felt arms gently pick you up, “Mako?” He chuckled placing you down gently into the warm bath he had prepared for you.

“Relax princess… let me take care of you…” Roadhog kissed the top of your head before dipping a small rag into the water dragging it over your arms and face. You reached up stopping his hands staring into those eyes you fell in love with.

“I love you Mako.” You could hear the males breath hitch the slight glaze of tears shining in his eyes, he leaned forward pressing his lips against yours.

“I love you too princess.”


	8. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Junkrat NSFW
> 
> Just a little something I though of while trying to sleep.
> 
> Warnings: Orgasm denial, mutual mastubation, oral, role reversal, gagging, overstimulation, light bondage.

“Fuckkkkkk...” Junkrat heaved twitching and giggling as he thrust one last time into your hips, you could feel the sticky warmth of his cum filling you up. But you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, bucking your hips up slightly as the junker pulled out of you.

He collapsed right in top of you peppering soft kisses agains your shoulder, “Jamie... please...” The whine left your lips as you pushed at the junker, but it was too late. He was already asleep, soft snores escaped his lips as she held you close caging you in so you wouldn’t be able to relieve yourself.

You could only squirm and grunt as the burning arousal between your legs went untouched, how the fuck were you supposed to sleep like this?

Your protests fell on deaf ears as you tried to jostle the junker awake, seems like the end of the world could be happening and nothing would wake him. Finally trying to ignore the burning between your legs you closed your eyes wrapping your arms around Junkrat.

It still took you some time to fall asleep exhaustion soon overpowering the ache between your thighs. Your dreams were less than innocent to say the least, downright filthy as you went through scenario after scenario of Junkrat pounding you into oblivion. Each fantasy bringing you delight and the pleasure you so craved. Though the dreams weren’t able to feed your hunger as they stopped being nice at a certain point.

Waking up in a hot sweat you groaned as your thighs pressed together, looking to the side you see Junkrat laying peacefully on his back. He must of finally rolled off of you sometime during the night. Or he got up to take a piss.

Your eyes trailed down his bare chest taking in the lean muscle, the tan lines from where his usual gear rested. Even lower your eyes ghosting over the blonde tufts of his happy trail, having to suppress the urge to run your fingers over the soft curls. Perking when you saw a tell tale bulge just barely hidden by the dirty sheets the both of you shared.

You sat up a sly smile on your face, reaching over you were about to push the sheets away to wake him up only to pause. The memories from last night flooding your head, you weren’t about to allow the junker to leave you high and dry again.

You looked to the floor seeing the straps that usually held the bombs to the junkers chest. Slipping from your side of the bed you picked up the straps giving them a good tug, strong. Perfect. You walked to Junkrat’s side, delicately you grabbed his hands leading them up over his head. Weaving the straps around his wrists and pulling tight knots, you gave your handiwork a slight tug happy with the firmness. You then proceeded to tie them around a railing that made up the headboard, giving another tug pleased with your knotting skills.

Now it was time for the fun part.

You pushed the sheets down slowly watching his cock spring up now that it wasn’t held down by the material. You tossed a leg over his torso pulling yourself into place, grinding your already wet entrance against the shaft. You watched as Junkrat twitched slightly in his sleep from the stimulation, soft mutters escaping his lips.

Pressing your hips down harder you watched his breath hitch the muscles in his stomach tightening. Cracking open his eyes slightly he turned his head peering at you, a sleepy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. That signature grin of his sending a pleasant shiver down your spine.

“Well ‘ats a fine how do ya do.” He went to move his hands grunting as he looked up at the straps that held him tightly in place. He tugged sharply a few confused curses slipping past his lips, you took the moment to align yourself with him.

“Wot is all this about sheil— _ahhhh_! Fuck!” Sinking your hips down without warming you took his entire length at once, Junkrat hissing in response. Sitting in place as you enjoyed the feeling of having him inside of you, you ran a hand up his abs biting down on your bottom lip. He twitched and jerked under your touch, his hips trying to buck up into you.

Swiveling your hips Junkrat hissed as you ground against him, reaching up you grabbed his face in your hands. Thumbs brushing lovingly over his freckled cheeks, when you were sure you had his full attention you smiled. Those golden amber eyes staring at you widely the pupils already blown out.

“We’re not stopping until I cum.” Junkrat shivered softly opening his mouth to protest. You reached over grabbing your shirt form off the floor, causing him to slip out of you in the process.

“Oi sheila if it’s a good rut you need ol’ Jamie can take care of ye—mpfh?!” You had wadded up the shirt shoving it into his mouth, properly gagging him so all he could do was stare at you. You felt his cock twitch against the side of your thigh, obviously he wasn’t turned off by you actions. His hips lifting slightly as he tried to get better leverage against you. Pressing your hands into his hips you kept him still, once more realigning yourself. Junkrat thrusted his hips up causing him to slide out of place, his giggle was muffled as you shot him a glare.

Once more you aligned yourself with him and before he could impatiently thrust his hips, you slammed down eating a choked moan from the junker under you. A few muffled growls mixed with high pitched giggles escaping him as you raised and lowered your hips at a steady pace.

“You know how many times you left me?” Junkrat looked at you weakly twitching as drool slipped past the wadded up shirt, dripping off his chin. “You always get to cum...” Dropping your hips down especially rough you watched him jolt, his head rolling back as he pulled hard on the straps that held his hands in place.

“Mph... pluz...” The muffled words slipped from his lips as you stayed still, watching as his body twisted. You could tell how close he was, his chest heaving slightly as he lifted his head looking directly at you. Reaching up you took the drool soaked shirt from his lips placing it down to the side.

“Awe what’s wrong baby? Do you need to cum~?” Your voice purred almost in a teasing way as you slightly lifted your hips the junker trembling as he gasped for air. He leaned up as far as his restrained hands would let him, wiggling as his hips tried to weakly thrust up.

“S-Sheila, fuck... jus’ a lil more...” You sink your hips down onto his bony hips again watching Junkerat squeeze his eyes shut, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. “Well you’ve got to earn it.” Pulling off of him completely, Junkrat gasped grunting as he looked up at you tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

“Sh-Sheila?” He only watched as you crawled up his torso, his breath hitching as you sat right on his chest. He licked his lips slightly getting a bit of a hint from your words as he looked down between your legs, “Ya... want me to?” The question sent a jolt up your spine twitching as he moved to lay back in a better position.

“Mmm Roadie always says not to skip breakfast...” You purred raising your hips watching Junkrat’s eyes light up as your hips neared his face. Lowering yourself only slightly you felt that long tongue of his stroke firmly against your folds making you shiver.

“Comeon shiela, just fucking sit on me... I’ll show ya how good I c—“ You cut him off, doing as he asked, propping yourself so you wouldn’t suffocate the fool. Trembling as Junkrat immediately went to work, his tongue working fast and hard paying attention more so to your clit. You flinched your legs shaking as you reached down tangling your fingers into his wild hair.

His lips wrapped around your clit earning a loud cry from you, your body going ridged in the process. Absentmindedly you rolled your hips against his face urging him to continue, your pleasure rising higher and higher. So close yet so far away. Your hands tightening on his hair as he grunted below you.

You whined as his tempo began to falter, becoming slow and uneven. You pulled your hips away slightly looking down at Junkrat a half smile decorating his features. He was breathing heavily his lips and chin shining from the mixture of his spit and your slick.

“Oi... s-sorry love, tongues gettin’ tired...” The tired giggle that came from Junkrat slightly annoyed you, sliding away from his face he wiggled once more in his restraints. Shaking your head you pushed your hands down his chest watching the way he giggled and shook with excitement. Your hands stopped just shy over his cock, fingers playing with the fluffy trail of curls that lead from his belly button down to... well...

“Your so mean Jamison.” He swallowed hard as you pulled your hands away watching his hips buck up, chasing your touch. Once more he fussed with the restraints keeping him down his muscles straining with the effort, he suddenly stopped when his eyes returned to you. His mouth slightly agape as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from you.

You had slipped your hand between your legs, pressing your fingers against your still sensitive clit. Your free hand reaching up to play with your breast, Junkrat could only watch. And it was killing him.

“S-Sheila comeon, I’m dyin’ over ‘ere...” You ignored his soft moans circling your finger around you nipple, shuttering softly from the feeling. You knew what made your body tick and as many times as you tried to teach the junker he was just to impatient to listen.

“Mph... I have to take care of myself like this all the time Jamison, I have to do it just like... _ah_ ~” You finally dipped two fingers into your soaking entrance listening to Jamie groan as you bucked your hips into your own fingers. You still straddled his torso so he was able to watch every movement you made with your fingers. You watched as drool dripped off his chin his eyes taking in everything about you, your movements, your body reactions, his eyes examining your face the desperate look as you desperately quickened the pace of your hands. 

“Mph fuck Jamie, see what you do to me?”Junkrat only groaned deep in his chest the vibrations making you tremble slightly, he bit down on his lower lip nodding his head. You glimpsed up being ho hard he had his fists curled up, the knuckles of his flesh hand turning white. “P-Please sheila let me try again... I can make ya feel good...” 

The junker below you begging and squirming only fueled the fire in your abdomen, the pleasure winding tight like a rubber band. You continued to move your fingers at a fast pace then slipped a third in shuttering as you felt your impending orgasm. Junkrat’s cries and moans of frustration only making you unravel faster, 

“Maybe after I make myself c-cum I should leave you here? With t-this?” You reached back behind yourself your free hand gently stroking Junkrats twitching cock. He jerked his hips up into your touch gasping as his eyes closed, you quickly pulled your hand away making him cry out softly. You ignored his pained begging as you focused on yourself, your fingers working delicious magic. 

“Fuck... almost... ah... mph... Jamie~!” Suddenly the pleasure hit its peek, you rolled your hips on to your fingers twitching and shuttering as your rode out your orgasm. Looking back at the junker you smiled lifting your fingers to your lips you licked them clean, you didn't expect the gesture to have such an impact on him. Watching as he licked his own lips swallowing hard. 

“Whats wrong baby? Uncomfortable? Need my help?” Junkrat nodded his head rapidly as you lifted your hips gently fingers just barely ghosting over his cock. Slightly you pushed his head against your entrance teasing him a bit as you rolled your hips, you didn't hold his hips still as he thrusted up slightly his tip just barely breaching you. 

“Mph, patience baby~ I’ll help you cum~” Cooing gently you slowly sunk your hips down, Junkrat hissed at the slow movements panting as he looked up. You couldn't help but enjoy the desperate look from the junker below you giving your hips an experimantal lift. He grunted his chest heaving at the slight movement. 

“Shhh... Its okay baby... I got you...” Lifting and lowering your hips at an agonizingly slow pace Junkrat fidgeted not finding enough stimulation to get off. “P-Please love f-faster...” Smiling you obliged lifting your hips and lowering them with more haste watching Junkrat choke on a breath, a long breathy groan escaping from the back of his throat. The whines and noised below you made your insides stir, only making you want to drag more of the sounds out of the usually dominant male. 

Slamming your hips down especially rough out of nowhere Junkrat cried out his back lifting away from the bed his muscles tensing and relaxing as he tried to catch his breath. 

_Like you were going to let that happen._

Anotherslam of your hips and Junkrat nearly choked whining as he shook underneath you, you continued with slow rough movements of your hips. “Fas... Faster... f-fuck... Love... comeon... really give it ta me.” You smiled suddenly picking up your pace your hips continuing to slam down against his boney hips obscene slapping sounds filling the air. 

Another familiar feeling curling in your abdomen as you shut your eyes throwing your head back. Shaking your breath hitched as you felt your end coming just beginning to unravel, that pinch in your gut making you moan and cry out with the junker underneath you. 

“ _Fuck_ ~!” You felt your heart drop as Junkrat cried out his body stiffening as he bit down on his bottom lip, you frowned as you felt his cum filing you up already. Junkrat giggled tiredly looking up at you, he was a mess. Skin covered in sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly, drool dripping onto his chest and off his chin. 

Looking down you gave a experimental rock of your hips, Junkrat shuttered hard looking up at you a bit confused. You lifted your hips and dropped them back down slowly feeling even though he had just cum he was still semi hard inside of you. 

“S-Sheila? Wait I-I’m _hgn_ ~!.” You smirked as you continued to raise and lower your hips your tempo slowly increasing as you giggled, Junkrat protested under you jolting and shaking from the prolonged pleasure. “I said were not stopping. Until. I. Cum.” You punctuated every word with a drop of your hips. Junkrat only looking up at you with pleasure fueled tears in his eyes his mouth hanging open.


	9. Discord?!

https://discord.gg/dQbWdNN

Hey yo this is a link to my discord server that I have and we just recreated it in celebration of the new year! I hope to do some new writing and more stuff with the Junkers!! Love y'all so much and hope to se y'all there!!


End file.
